


missed you [ roronoa zoro ]

by roronoazoros



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoazoros/pseuds/roronoazoros
Summary: zoro's better at showing his feelings through actions rather than words.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & You, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	missed you [ roronoa zoro ]

it’s not hard to hear him come in.

the door slams open and his boots are heavy on the wooden floor as he walks inside. you hear him slam the door shut and his boots clatter somewhere in the corner of the room. he comes closer, floor creaking as he walks. the bed dips-- you think he’s about to climb beside you until warm hands grip your waist and you’re being tossed.

with a yelp you’re thrown onto your back, blankets falling around your knees and slipping halfway off the bed. zoro’s face is blank, hair and skin still slightly damp from a shower, his belly band discarded somewhere around the room.

“can i help you?” you grit.

he doesn’t reply, throwing his leg over yours. you watch as he makes himself comfortable on your thighs, a frown tugging at his face whenever a certain place is too uncomfortable for him before finding the perfect spot on the swell of your thighs. 

“zoro,” you say. 

his answer is collapsing on top of you.

you think he doesn’t realize how heavy he really is because he almost breaks your ribs as he falls on your body, not even bothering to brace himself. you cough out a grunt, caving into the bed under his weight. 

“what the fuck is wrong with you?!” you snap, whacking his shoulder.

still no verbal reply. he proceeds to scoot down, arms curling around your waist before dropping his face against your chest, knocking your knees apart so his legs fit between them. a few final shifts and he stops moving, a content sigh falling from between your lips.

you sigh, stubbornly keeping your arms by your side. “can i get  _ one _ answer?”

zoro only grumbles in disapproval, his hands pulled out from beneath your body to grab your own. he tries to guide them to his hair and back but you easily tug away, knowing he’s too tired to actually force a grip. he frowns, glaring up at you.

“not until you speak to me.”

he scoffs. “about  _ what _ ?”

“why you’re being so touchy right now!”

he pouts, and you almost laugh. his hairs disheveled, half of his face is red, eyes teary from a previous yawn. he stays silent, lowering his chin to rest on your sternum, brows tucking in the center. you raise your own, awaiting on an answer.

“i’m tired.”

“i can see that.”

“there. you have your answer,” he reaches for your hands again and this time you let him, but as he guides them once more you freeze. 

“the real reason, zoro.”

he knows you’re messing with him at this point, the snarky smirk on your lips and the way one eyebrow raises higher than the other on your forehead. he could just not answer, but knowing you you’d never let him get what he wants if he doesn’t just for your pure enjoyment.

zoro sighs, cheeks flushing pink as his eyes avert while he speaks. “i missed you.”

you smile and lean your head closer. “sorry, could you repeat that?”

agitated, he brings his lips to your ear. “i missed you!” he bellows.

you yelp, leaning back and cupping your ear as it rings. “the hell?!”

he shrugs, somewhat trying to hide his blush. “you asked for me to repeat it.”

rolling your eyes, you mutter out a curse before grabbing his head, tucking it back into your chest. your hand finds his hair, nails beginning to scratch at his scalp gently, your other drawing patterns on the smooth skin of his back. he purrs, nuzzling against you, arms curling securely around your waist. soon, his snores fill the room, lips parted and squished against your skin, long lashes tickling you. you can’t help but grin, pushing his hair back to get a better look at his face.

you missed him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> been a hot min <3


End file.
